Finding a Way to Your Heart
by YuriChan220
Summary: Hayate just wants to touch Nanoha as much as Fate does.


**Finding a Way to Your Heart**

 **Pairing: Nanoha x Hayate**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Been a while since I did this and I wanted to try something new. Though, this isn't NTR as I can see that these three best friends won't ever betray each other. So…please enjoy~**

It's raining outside. Nanoha looks out the window of her home, touching the window with her hand, longing for company, although Fate just said she'll be back from shopping. Vivio's sleeping in her room for a long nap. She worked on the house for over an hour and a half, just bored out of her mind. This isn't the first time Fate's ever gone this long. She means well, but considering the fact that her wife is an attractive young woman, the possibilities could be endless.

She sits up and is about to make tea when the doorbell rings. "Oh, finally!" The auburn haired girl rushes toward the door and answers. "Fate-chan, it took you-Hayate-chan?"

"Hello~!" the short haired brunette greets with a wave. "I brought a little something Shamal mixed, so we can have tea together~"

"Really? Awesome! I was just about to make it~!" Nanoha clasps her hands together. "Please, please come in. But don't make a lot of noise. Vivio's asleep."

Nanoha brews the tea while Hayate gets things situated. The auburn haired girl looks up at her best friend.

"You want a snack or something while I make the tea?" she calls.

"Yeah, just some bagels and butter would be nice!" Hayate answers. "Here, I'll help you with the tea and serve it to the table, okay?"

"Thanks~!"

Once the tea is done, Nanoha is already working on the bagels. Hayate takes the two cups of tea on a tray and serves it on the coffee table near the couch. She takes Shamal's mix and pours it into one of them on the left. She grins in satisfaction as she hides the evidence and sits on the couch casually while taking the non-spiced cup.

"Ready when you are, Nanoha~" she calls.

"Okay, almost done!" the auburn haired girl calls as she butters up the bagels.

Once she comes to the table and serves the snacks, she takes the cup and sits next to her best friend. Hayate holds up her cup, signaling that they should drink together.

"By the way, where's Fate-chan?" she asks.

"Oh, she's out shopping," Nanoha answers as she takes a sip of her tea. "But I don't know why she's taking so long."

"That sexy girl lost track of time, I guess," Hayate takes a sip of her own while eyeing the auburn haired girl with one eye open.

Nanoha closes her eyes after sipping her tea. "Fate-chan's attractive and all, but I really hope she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Sexy trouble you mean~?" Hayate jokes.

"Hayate-chan!"

"Ehehe~! I'm just joking."

"You know what, I'm going to call-Ah!" Before she can finish her sentence, a sudden dizziness takes over. She lets out a soft moan as she sets down her tea.

"Something the matter?" Hayate asks.

"Somehow...I feel a little dizzy..." Nanoha says softly, clutching her head with her hand.

The brunette reaches in to grope Nanoha's breast, kneading and squeezing it, making Nanoha wake up. But she couldn't move, so she can't do anything to stop her.

"H-Hayate-chan...what are you...?"

"You look so sexy, Nanoha-chan~" the brunette coos. "I can't help but touch you like this~" She uses her other hand to caress her exposed thigh, up and down and then up her skirt.

Hayate's fingers sneak under her white panties and inside her pussy.

"No! Not there!" Nanoha cries. "D-don't touch...that place!"

"Shhhhh...just relax and leave it all to me~" the brunette says.

Nanoha shuts her eyes tightly, putting a hand to her mouth to stifle her moans. Never once did Hayate touch her like this. In fact...it feels really good. Maybe better than Fate's fingering technique? Clearly, Nanoha has no idea how Hayate does it, but from what she can see and feel, the brunette is a pro at this already.

Hayate gently removes Nanoha's shirt, exposing her breasts. They aren't as large as Fate's, but they're still good enough. She gropes one of them while still fingering her pussy. This is truly an enjoyable moment for Hayate, being able to touch her best friend other than Fate. But clearly, they are not technically rivals since they are friends too. However, the brunette just wants to find a way to play around with the cute auburn haired girl. One way or another.

The brunette continues to play with Nanoha's body, sucking on her breasts occasionally and then going back to look at the auburn haired girl.

"Hayate-chan...Hayate-chan...please...this is enough...!" Nanoha cries. "You know I belong to Fate-chan!"

"Ohhh, don't get the wrong idea, Nanoha-chan~" Hayate coos. "This is just my way of showing affection towards you and not competing against Fate-chan."

"Eh...ehhhh?" Nanoha looks up at her best friend.

"Please...would you let me touch you? You have such a magnificent body that I might get sick," Hayate says with a loving smile. She continues doing her thing.

"Hayate-chan..." Nanoha can see that the brunette is just eager to touch her body like this. And honestly those touches of hers are twice as good as Fate's, however, they are not totally better than hers.

"Maybe this will convince you~" Hayate's fingers dig just a slightly bit deeper, moving them around inside her pussy, making Nanoha jerk her head back and letting out a sexy, adorable moan.

"Hyaaaaah~!" she cries. "Hayate-chan...your fingers are deep inside...inside...that place!"

"Fufufu~! There's no denying it, Nanoha-chan," the brunette coos. "It feels so good you want more of my touch~"

Nanoha turns her head away, putting a hand to her mouth again to stifle her moans just so that she doesn't wake up Vivio, but she can't help but let them out anyways. Hayate's touch just feels so good that she can't help but accept it. It's just too good to resist.

"Hayate-chan...I'm...I'm gonna...cum!" Nanoha cries. "It feels so goood! I can't take it!"

"Then cum, Nanoha-chan~" Hayate purrs. "Cum as much as you like. For as this is a reward for accepting me~"

Nanoha clenches her fists, gritting her teeth and shuts her eyes tightly as she tries to hold it in just a bit longer while Hayate quickens the pace of her fingers until she can no longer take it. She arches her back, screaming in pleasure as love juices squirt from her pussy. Hayate smiles in satisfaction, just having accomplished making her best friend feel good. The auburn haired girl pants heavily in exhaustion from that orgasm as the brunette licks the juices off her hand.

"Mmm...delicious~ Hayate purrs. "I'm so glad I got to do this with you, Nanoha-chan~"

Nanoha lays there, panting while Hayate looks down at her, smiling and puts a hand on her.

"It's okay," she whispers. "How was it by the way?"

Nanoha smiles weakly. "It felt...really good. I enjoyed it, regardless~"

Just then, the door opens and Fate comes rushing inside and slams the door closed. She's all dripping wet from the rain, her bra showing from the wetness of her dress.

"Nanoha! I'm so sorry! Some people HAD to stare at me while I'm shopping and then try to interact with me while I'm clearly busy with something!" she says.

She then looks over at Hayate and Nanoha, dropping her bag. "Uhhh...Hayate...?"

"Ehehe~! Hope you didn't mind me dropping by, Fate-chan," the brunette giggles. "I wanted to do...some fun things with Nanoha-chan~"

"Whaaaaat!? Without me!? Come on, Hayate!" Fate pouts adorably while stomping her foot. "I know we're friends and all, but still!"

"Hey, I never once got to touch Nanoha-chan, so I'm doing myself a favor~" Hayate shrugs.

Nanoha just looks back and forth at her two best friends and smiles weakly, still lying on the couch. "So glad...we're all getting along so well~"


End file.
